


treasure

by hyerewolf



Series: snapshots [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyerewolf/pseuds/hyerewolf
Summary: The thought of losing her treasure - it scares Hyejoo the most.





	treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkcygnet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkcygnet/gifts).

> from a drabble request on twitter: "What about hyewon but pirates?"

Hyejoo deflected the blow with one swift motion and pushed away the man attacking her. He stumbled, the backs of his knees hitting the broken railing. He went flying over the side of the ship with a scream on his lips.

Hyejoo didn't wait to hear a splash of his body hitting the water; she turned around, assessing the situation. 

Her crew, although small, was heroically withstanding the attack, but the situation was almost too chaotic to tell who was winning. Hyejoo's eyes darted around, looking for one particular person in the crowd...

"Chaewon!" 

The girl was cornered, fighting all by herself against three of the attackers, including the hostile captain, backing her more and more against the wall. Hyejoo rushed over, feeling like her heart was stuck in her throat.

Her arrival was just enough to distract two of the three of the raiders, with the captain still battling the blonde girl. Seeing the desperation and worry in Hyejoo's eyes, he swiftly turned around so now he was holding Chaewon from the back, his cutlass on her throat. Hyejoo had no way of reaching her, being held herself by the two other assailants.

"Captain Hye, what a meeting," the man chuckled. "I think we both know why we're meeting, hm?" Hyejoo kept her mouth shut. "Where's the thing you took from the shipwreck next to the most southern island?"

Hyejoo gulped. "Under the deck. Fourth crate on the left, the one with a black streak across the front. Under the brown canvas. Just don't hurt her."

The man nodded and one of his goons ran off to the hold, croaking like crazy. All Hyejoo could do was watch as he disappeared below the deck.

After a few minutes that felt like an eternity, he came back, a small package in his arms. He bounded over to his captain and showed him the item under the wraps. The man grinned.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you, captain Hye." With that, he whistled loudly. His men started retreating, and soon it was only her crew, scratched, bruised, and defeated.

All Hyejoo cared about, however, was the blonde girl in her arms.

"I'm so sorry, Hyejoo," Chaewon muttered, her voice muffled by the fabric of Hyejoo's shirt, "I know how much this treasure meant to you and how long you've been looking for it--"

"It's okay, Chaewon. Really."

"But what about your treasure?"

Hyejoo hugged her tighter. "I still have it, right here."

**Author's Note:**

> twitter/curiouscat: @bbywolfs


End file.
